Just Friends
by x3Nileyx
Summary: Nick is in love with his best friend. But, she's crushing on his other best friend. Mitchel. She breaks his heart, everytime she comments on Mitchel. Do you think she's gonna ditch Mitchel for Nick? Or Nick for Mitchel? Find out, here!
1. Chapter 1: Its Cool We're Just Friends

**Just Friends**

**By x3Nileyx/Jeena**

**Nick's POV**.

There she goes again. I'm Nicholas Grey. But you can call me Nick. I'm in love with my best friend. We're just friends, though. She doesn't know I'm in love with her. In fact, she has a crush on a guy called Mitchel. Ever since fifth grade, until senior year, she's been crushing on him. Especially that he goes out with one of her best friends, Emily Truscott.

I was getting ready for school. Doing my hair, and getting dressed. I checked the time, and I was 20 minutes early. That gives me time to go to Miley's house! I thought. She lived 3 blocks down from me. I got on my bike, and drove to her house.

I rang the doorbell, and waited for her delightful mom to open. "Hey, Tish!" I was so used to her, I was allowed to call her Tish. She was like my older sister. Even though there was the same age difference between Me and her, and Miley and her, she was really close to me. "Hey, Nick!" she greeted, "Come on in!".

I walked inside, "Miley is upstairs," she said, smiling and sitting down onto the couch, continuing to watch TV. I ran up, and gently knocked on Miley's door.

"Who is it?" She asked, as I heard her run into the bathroom. "Nick?" I said.

"Oh, c'mon in," She said, as I heard the door shut.

She came out minutes later with her beautiful hair, and her sweet voice, of her morning greetings. "Good morning, Nicholas!" She said as she packed binders into her bag.

"Nicholas?!" I questioned her, "Why the full name?" I asked, with curiosity within me. Don't ask why I'm curious.

Actually, I'll tell you.

Okay, so basically I assume everything, as if Miley's in love with me. Every action she does concludes an answer of how much she loves me, to me, and only me of course. Since no one is delusional like me.

"I'm just kidding, Nick"! She giggled sweetly, as she picked up her bag, and grabbed my hand. We both raced down stairs, and on each other's bikes. I was turning 18 in 6 months, her turning 18 in 8. We know how to drive, but bikes are our things. Plus, they're safer for the planet, right?

About 10 minutes later we were at school. We waved goodbyes as each of us went to one another's classes.

* * *

"You are dismissed!" My teacher dismissed us for lunch. I headed out the door, and to my locker. "14-28-6" I mumbled as I opened my locker. When I was done, my best friend, Joe Lucas came to my locker. We hung out for 5 minutes. Then went to the lunch room. We sat with our group of friends. Demi. Kevin, Miley, Taylor, the other Taylor, Mitchel, and Mandy.

Selena was a lonely bitch. No one cared about her. She and Miley used to be best friends until High School broke them up.

Mitchel was talking to Taylor Latter, and they were both laughing. I was sitting with Joe and Miley at the end of the table, in front of us Demi, Mandy, and Taylor Sweezy.

"Look at him, he's so cute," Miley said as she took a bite of her sandwich.

There she goes again. The girl I'm in love with. Breaking my heart again. But, I'm pretty used to it by now. I mean.. She broke it way too many times.

* * *

**A/N: Hello(: This is a new fan fiction, I hope everyone likes it! Now, I have a few things to say, like usual, even though this is the first chapter.**

**Forgive me, alright? :D**

**1. Umm.. Uh.. Okay, REVIEW. Please! This idea has been HAUNTING me, and I need to write it down!**

**2. Hey. How are you? I wanna talk to you guys, so tweet me and follow me at x3Niley on twitter!**

**3. If you know my twitter password [My twesties ;)] then you know my FF pass.**

**XOXO**

**Iloveyouall**

**TEAMJEE**


	2. Chapter 2: Miley, what are you doing?

**A/N: Hai Hai Hai. Hi Hi Hi. Hello Hello Hello. Thank you for the reviews everyone. Some drama, and some Niley in here. Thought I'd tell you that much**

**Much Love,**

**Jeena.**

**XOXO.**

**Just Friends**

**Chapter 2**

Nick's POV

"Hmphh" I sighed as I shut my locker. Early dismissal. Wow. Getting dismissed earlier than usual. Wow. Best thought ever. I was supposed to hang with Joe tonight, so I have to go get dressed. The advantages of early dismissals.

I carried my bag onto my shoulder, holding my textbook with my hand as I pulled down my shirt with the other. "Demi!" I heard a familiar voice, call out, as she chuckled. "Miles, don't be such a chicken!" Demi said, laughing at Miley's reactions.

"Shut up," Miley said, as she nudged Demi. They were walking down the hallway, me, behind them. They didn't notice me.

Ugh. I thought. Sometimes I feel invisible to Miley. Like I'm not there. You all are probably gonna think 'Poor Nick', but its not her fault. Its mine. I never told her about my feelings. I was too chicken to think I was gonna 'ruin' our friendship. Smooth move, Nick.

I hurried, walking past them. "Nick!" Miley said, smiling at me. "Hey," I said, as I waved back. I went down the stairs, and into the bus. I sat on my usual seat, next to Miley's.  
I smelled her perfume all the way from the beginning of the bus, to the 5th seat. "Hey," she said, throwing her bag onto the floor. "Oh my gosh! I'm so freaking tired!"

I chucked, "Typical Miley,". Miley jokingly rolled her eyes, nudging me on my arm. I laughed, looked out the window.

"Hey, what time is it?" I asked her, smiling.

"Nicky, it's umm," She said, as she looked at her watch "3:25 PM" She said."So we leave in 5 minutes, right..?" I said, completely confused."Yup!" She nodded.

"Oh my god!" Miley exclaimed, as her mouth turned into an 'o' shape.

Oh. Its Mitchel. He came over to me, as we high fived each other. "Nick, dude, wanna do something tonight?" Mitchel said, as he fluffed his bangs out of his looked at me, surprised. "Yeah, I got nothing to do tonight", I replied, casually. This was gonna be fun. I grinned, and Miley immediately rolled her eyes.

"Great, wanna go see a movie?" He stated. I nodded, agreeing with him. "Sure, why not?" I said. "Okay, I'll text you with the details" I high fived, as he walked off to his seat.

"I'm sorry, but may I call you a lucky whore?" she asked, smiling innocently."Shut up, Miles.." I said, hitting her playfully.

* * *

I was at the movies, hanging with Mitchel, and Joe. We were all having popcorn, just sitting in the theatre, waiting for the movie to start. We were watching Avatar. I heard A LOT about that movie. A lot..

And, so, that is when I heard a familiar giggle. Actually, a Miley giggle. What was she doing here? Oh. Mitchel.

She walked in with Demi, both of them holding their popcorn. Oh, they're gonna get it good.  
They sat down at the row, all the way at the end. The movie suddenly started. Shoot.

"Hey, Mitchel, I'll be right back," I stated, getting up slowly. "But the movie just started," he argued, and I shook my head, escaping out of the seat. I hid myself, and slowly tip-toed, as I made my way downstairs. The stairs were so huge. Like, I literally fell 10 times as I made my way over to her. God. Why did Miley have to be so charming, and evil?

I sighed, as I tapped her arm. She let out a gasp, shocked. "Nick! What the fuck is your problem?! WHO DOES THAT, DUDE?!" She yelled at me. I laughed, "Take a chill pill, Miles" I said, chuckling a little bit more. Then, Miley looked up surprised. I saw a figure from the corner of my eye.

"Selena.." Miley whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Okay. So, as you all heard. I injured my hand. Its broken, and there's a cast on it. So... Thats why it's been really hard to WRITE. Anyway, thank you guys SO MUCH. I'm really happy about the reviews. oh, and thanks to NileyHappy. She added all my stories to her favorites! Thanks :D**

**Umm. What now..? o.o Well. Uh. Please review. 6 reviews? Thanks!**

**Much LOVEIZZLES,**

**Jeena :D**

**OH. OH. OH. Remember to follow my twitter! x3Niley, and my cousin, Amy, who's really new, DemixSupport.**

**BTW, I have a new FF idea, which I will start pretty far from now. If you need to know what the idea is, just ask me :D**

**Tweet me, or FF message me!**

**xoxo.**


	3. Chapter 3: Everything's Cool, Yeah

**3 weeks later.**

**Nick's POV.**

Miley and I have been getting closer and closer. There was this time, where we about to kiss. But now, Mitchel asked her out. And she's fucking obsessed with him. All she talks about is Mitchel. Mitchel knows I like her. That was a really bitchy move from you, man.

So.. Here I am, walking down the hallway before lunch. "Nick, dude," I heard someone, trail off. "Wanna grab smoothies after school?", Nicole, a new kid in school asked.  
I didn't like her. In fact; she was one of the biggest brats ever. I couldn't stand her.. But I needed someone right now. To make Miley jealous.

"Uh, yeah, sure why not?" I replied, smiling at her.  
"Oh! So awesome! Ha! I'll see you then, Nicky." She yelled back, as she tucked up her skirt. Miley and I's gang was the most popular in the school. There were other kids who thought they were everything. Like.. Nicole.

She had her own gang. Chelsea, and Stacey. God. Chelsea was blonde, and she had slightly curly hair. Stacey was a red-haired girl, that was really fit. She was annoying, but nicest from that group.

I heard all their giggles as my rolled my eyes. God, they were such sluts.

I walked down to the cafeteria, on our usual lunch table. I sat down next to Joe who was really busy trying to sneak his phone. Obsessed.

"Joe, dude. What are you doing?" I asked, as I placed my bag under the table, chuckling slightly.

"I'm texting Demi. She's a nice girl," Joe smirked as I rolled my eyes. I saw Miley yelling at Mitchel at the other corner.

"You know I was there, and you know you shouldn't have done that!" Miley yelled at Mitchel. I can tell it was a big deal. She was pretty frustrated.

"I seriously couldn't care less," Mitchel replied, as he leaned backwards onto the wall.

"You. You disgust me!" Miley replied, quietly.

" I'm not the one obsessing over you. You piece of shit. I don't even know why I went out with you in the first place. Emily is much hotter anyway," He replied, looking at her private body parts, giving an annoyed face.

Miley started tearing up. Joe and I quickly looked at each other. Joe knew that I liked her. And Joe was kind of like, her older brother. Mitchel, our friend; just hurt our best friend. In fact, bestest friend. Miley was perfect.

Miley slid down from the wall, to the ground. She buried her face in her knee. She looked back up at Mitchel. "Bitch," he said. Miley gave him the finger and looked at me. Joe and I ran over to her. We helped her up. I hugged her tight. Joe looked at both of us, as he felt sorry for her. She took in deep breathes. "Miley, what happened?" I asked her. She held tighter on me. I felt like I should try comforting her a bit more, so I rubbed her back gently.

"He, cheated on me" She whispered in my ear. I held her tighter. We let go, and I took her out of the cafeteria.

"What did he do?" Joe asked, hugging her quickly. "Yesterday, he said he was gonna stay after school. So I thought he was going to for the Basketball team. But he went to the gym locker rooms and they screwed around." She explained, stopping a few times between words to inhale. "Oh my god," Joe said as he hugged her again. We all sat down on the floor and just looked at each other.  
"Nick?" She asked. "Yeah, Mi?" I replied. "Can I come over here?" She asked. I knew what she meant. She needed someone to snuggle with. She came over and sat down next to me. I put my arm around her; keeping her safe. She buried her head in my chest.

I heard her cry quietly. I didn't like it when she cried. At all. Tears fell out of my eyes. I feel really bad for her. I know what its like to be broken hearted.  
"Are you planning to stay like that, Missy?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow.

She smiled at my face expression. She hit me playfully on the shoulder. "Nicky!" She yelled laughing a little bit.

She stopped laughing and looked me in the eye. We had this moment then. The connection between us wasn't normal. We forgot about Joe being there. I saw him sneak away. He wanted to give us the moment, I guess. She leaned in, as we both closed our eyes. I put my hands on her thigh. We kissed, as she smiled brightly. There's the smiley Miley.  
This wasn't our first kiss. It practically was, but when we were 12 she kissed me. I wanted to kiss her, but I was too shy as a kid. She is one fierce girl.  
We both got up smiling at each other wildly. "Dude. I have to tell you something," Miley said. "What is it?" I replied, smiling wildly.

"That kiss. Is the best one I've ever gotten in my life." She nodded agreeing with herself. I laughed. "I wouldn't necessarily say so.." I replied sarcastically. She beat me up playfully. I laughed at her reaction. "Idiot!" I yelled out. "Pft. Who you calling an idiot, hoe?" She replied, as she flicked her hair.

"My girl," I said, smiling at her. She laughed, putting her hands on my shoulders. "You know what's epic?" She asked, as I shook my head waiting for her answer. "That you're in my life." She finished off. I smiled at her, and kissed her cheek. She looked down, and then back up; smiling at me.

"So, does this mean we're… you know?" I asked, waiting for her to answer. "Of course it does." She put her hand in mine as we walked back up into the cafeteria.

"_Hey guys,_" Joe laughed at us. "What did I miss over there?" He winked over at me. As we both looked at each other smiling.

"We kissed." I said. Joe hugged us both tight. That's awesome!

**Joe's POV**.

I dropped my home keys on the living room table, as I ran upstairs. I was supposed to go on this double date with Demi. Her friend Nicole was coming, and she was bringing someone. I don't know who, but oh well. I heard my phone ring, as I quickly ran back down, picking up. I was breathless.

"Hello?" Demi's familiar voice spoke out onto the phone. "Hey, Demmerz." I greeted her. "Whats up?"

"Well, Nicole was supposed to bring Nick. Like oh my god! But, she knows he's dating Miley now, so she can't come. So its us alone, I guess." She said giggling. "Alright, Demi. I'll see you in a few." I said, as she hung up.

I put my phone down, and rolled my eyes as I remember 'Oh! I have to go upstairs again".

I went into the shower, and then got out quickly. My clothes were perfectly put on the bed. I put them on neatly, and checked myself out at the mirror. "Sexy," I said. I brushed my hair, and put on my shoes. I grabbed my keys, drove over to Demi's house.

**Demi's POV.**

I was wearing a white dress that was tight from the top, but really soft from the bottom. It had curves, that showed the right parts of my body. Nothing inappropriate. Just casual. I also had white heels on. My hair was down. The white purse I was carrying, was held in between my arm. I saw Joe's car come from a distance. My porch was a good place to wait. So that's why I was waiting there.  
He parked in front of the house and he came in front of me. He gave me those red roses, as I smiled at him. "Hello," he greeted me, smiling widely. I saw his eyes move down to see all of my body. It felt pretty awkward being watched, by every move I make. But it also felt good that my biggest crush was checking me out. I mean he is Joe Lucas. The hottest dude in the school. Well, in my point of view, he is.

We drove to the diner and in pretty much 20 minutes, we were there. We sat down on the table and started chatting for a few moments.

"What are you ordering?" He asked, smiling at me.

"Dude, that sounds so wrong!" I pointed out, as he ran over what he said in his head, and then realized and laughed.

I turned around, just checking the place out. And then I saw something I didn't expect to see. At all.

"Joe! Dude, look!" I drew his attention over there.

"Oh my god!" Joe exclaimed.

* * *

**A/N: 8D HAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Okay! I have a few shizzle to say! :D**

**1. Remember how I said I wish to have 1,000 followers by June 16th? Well, I already have 950! So, yeah! I'm so excited! rofl. so Please follow me! twitter: x3Niley**

**2. Uh. Kay, so what couples do you wanna see in this story? Dont say Nelena or Jaylor. Nuhuhuh. OR MIAM. Nevaaa.**

**3. I love youuu! rofl. Uh. HAI. LOL. Kbai.**

**4. OH. The couple thing REALLY depends on the next chapter(: SoPLEASE review, and tell me what you think!**

**----T R I V I A----**

**1. Who do you think Mitchel cheated on Miley with?**

**2. Who do you think they're gonna find, or what they're gonna find?**

**--xoxo**

**FOLLOW MY TWITTER PLEASE, AND REVIEW!**

**x3Niley**

**Jizzlez.**


	4. Good BYE  Notee

**Very special note:**

**Hey, guys. I've been thinking, and you know, summer is starting. And maybe instead of writing all summer, I can do something fun. Since you guys never show any respect for me.. You never respect my stories. No matter how much I say, "It's important to me.." You guys NEVER listen..**

**So, this time. I'm serious.**

**I'm going to delete my FF account, on July 1st. All of it.**

**And, its NBD. The girl whom I promised to do a collab with, I'm still gonna.**

**IDGAF if you review on this one.**

**'Cause you don't know what you've got, 'till its gone...**

**Bye.  
**


End file.
